


Out of the Ashes

by Heather_Night



Series: Burn [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Deran Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: “We have two courses of treatment we’ve suggested to Adrian.  One is dominant-administered meals; he was open to trying this first.  Hopefully that will turn the tide on his weight loss.”Deran shifted in the chair, trying to discreetly adjust his cock which was very enamored with the idea of dom-administered,hand feeding, meals for Adrian.  It spoke to his need to protect and nurture the other guy. It didn’t hurt that Adrian’s lips were full and soft and that Deran always dreamed of having his cock between them; his imagination ran riot as he pictured spooning food into Adrian’s soft mouth, like he’d feed him his cock—gently.  Unless the situation called for a more forceful approach in which case, he’d—Dr. Singh coughed and tapped his tablet some more, short circuiting Deran’s thoughts.  Was the man smirking?  It was hard to tell because the doctor maintained a fairly blank expression at all times, including now.
Relationships: Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Series: Burn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Out of the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the final installment in the Burn 'verse. 
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to Allthehearteyes (tremendously talented and generous) and Elizabeth Noble (my fave m/m author) for helping me make sense of the conclusion.

Deran avoided his reflection in the window of the Heat Center as he entered the building; he was exhausted and it showed. Following the same path by rote, he stopped at the nurses’ station for an update on Adrian.

Nina, his favorite nurse, didn’t smile in greeting. Instead she cocked her head to the side. “Deran, I know you want to support Adrian through his illness but first you need to take care of yourself.”

There was nothing quite like being dressed down by someone who was a half-foot shorter. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “I am.”

The petite nurse raised an eyebrow.

Deran dropped his arms to his sides. “Okay, I’m trying. But I needed to get things ready for when Adrian is discharged.”

Nina rested her hands on the desk and leaned forward, volume dropping. “Things?”

He could feel heat building in his face. “I needed to get us our own place to live. And a business so I can support Adrian.” At least acquiring the business had been fairly easy; as a dominant there were many avenues open for loans. He could understand why Adrian had bitched about how fucked up the whole dominant-recessive society was that tipped the scales away from standards.

Except standards got to determine the course of their lives. 

He realized the smile that had been missing now graced Nina’s face. “You’re a good dominant, Deran.”

Deran didn’t have a good response. He wasn’t a good dom; it was Pope who reminded him he’d only presented four weeks ago but in that short time, he’d managed to fuck up Adrian’s life.

Codys were nothing if not brutally efficient. 

“Dr. Singh would like a word with you before you see Adrian. Why don’t you have a seat in the waiting area down the hallway and I’ll have him find you?”

He didn’t want to sit in a communal waiting room where he ran the risk of having to make small talk with strangers. 

_He just wanted to see Adrian._

The area was clear of other people but the heavy scent of hormones wafted in the air. He and Adrian could’ve been one of these disgustingly happy dom-rec pairs having hot, hormonal sex in a heat room.

Instead Adrian had seemingly burned out his recessive allele through a heat-sickness fever—brought on by Deran’s ignorance—and now struggled to become healthy enough to leave this place.

“Deran?” Dr. Singh’s mellow, deep voice startled him. “Let’s step into by office so I can update you on Adrian’s condition.”

That was ominous. Nina, actually all of the nurses, freely shared updates on Adrian’s condition. He knew his friend had given everyone permission to speak with him but he never spoke with Dr. Singh one-on-one. 

Deran followed the doctor into his cluttered office, sinking into the deep cushioned chair, resting his forearms on his thighs. Waiting.

“Adrian is a very sick young man.” Dr. Singh consulted a tablet, swiping through a few screens. “My main concern is his caloric intake. He’s completely uninterested in food but I simply cannot, in good conscience, discharge him while he continues to lose weight.”

Head dipping forward, Deran thought. He’d grown up in a house where food was used as a substitute for love, or at least caring; he’d always been well fed even though he’d rather have had positive attention and kindness. Adrian had received neither food nor kindness from his parents but they also hadn’t micromanaged every aspect of his life ala Smurf. 

Straightening, Deran made eye contact with the doctor. “He’s never been interested in food except enough to fuel his body for sports.”

“Yes, he _was_ extraordinarily fit when he was admitted.” Dr. Singh’s mouth pursed. The doctor didn’t need to emphasize _was_ for Deran; he was aware that his friend had lost at least twenty pounds, and most of his muscle mass, leaving behind a silent, miserable, shell of his friend. The other man tapped the tablet, breaking the somber silence. “We have two courses of treatment we’ve suggested to Adrian. One is dominant-administered meals; he was open to trying this first. Hopefully that will turn the tide on his weight loss.”

Deran shifted in the chair, trying to discreetly adjust his cock which was very enamored with the idea of dom-administered, _hand feeding_ , meals for Adrian. It spoke to his need to protect and nurture the other guy. It didn’t hurt that Adrian’s lips were full and soft and that Deran always dreamed of having his cock between them; his imagination ran riot as he pictured spooning food into Adrian’s soft mouth, like he’d feed him his cock—gently. Unless the situation called for a more forceful approach in which case, he’d—

Dr. Singh coughed and tapped his tablet some more, short circuiting Deran’s thoughts. Was the man smirking? It was hard to tell because the doctor maintained a fairly blank expression at all times, but Deran thought the man's lips had twitched. 

Although Deran was enthusiastically on board with hand feeding Adrian, the doctor had mentioned another course of treatment. He suspected as much as he would enjoy the process, Adrian would still struggle. “What’s the second option?”

“If more aggressive intervention is needed then I’m suggesting a dominant bite his gland and that could kickstart his hormonal responses.” Dr. Singh dragged his attention away from the tablet and stared at Deran.

Deran’s blinked. Hard. Had he really heard that treatment option correctly? He felt like this was a dream and he pinched himself.

_Ouch._

Dr. Singh definitely smirked this time.

Gulping loudly, Deran grunted. “Yes.”

“Your participation was never in doubt, Deran. Unless we declare Adrian incompetent, his treatment decisions are solely his own.” He somehow made it sound like declaring Adrian incompetent was a viable option here but as much as Deran’s inner dom wanted to take care of Adrian in every way, Adrian was still his friend and he didn’t want to do that to him.

“I support Adrian’s decision.” 

Deran’s declaration caused the first real emotion he’d ever witnessed on the other man’s face—a wide smile including bright white teeth. “Wonderful. In the meantime, I’ve asked the staff to prepare something simple for Adrian’s first dominant-administered meal.” 

-0-

This time when Deran passed the nurses’ station, Nina shooed him toward Adrian’s room. “I’m going to get Adrian’s meal from the kitchen. Go on in and make yourself comfortable.”

It was difficult not to strut down the hallway—he was finally getting to put into practice some of the dom rituals, _with Adrian_ —but once he got Adrian’s room he paused. What if Adrian didn’t want him? There was only one way to find out and that was to enter. Squaring his shoulders, he knocked lightly before pushing inside.

Deran’s heart clenched; Adrian was curled on his side, hugging a pillow, turned toward the window. His friend always surfed daily, regardless of weather, regardless of health, and being cooped up inside must be taking a toll on him as surely as the late effects from the heat-sickness. “Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Adrian rolled onto his back and gave Deran a weak smile. “Hey.”

This was a far cry from his childhood friend who never shut up about alleles, or surfing, or really anything.

Rubbing his forehead tiredly, Deran sat in the chair next to Adrian. “So, Dr. Singh talked to me about your options. Are you okay with me dom-administering your meals?” 

Adrian’s eyes widened before he dropped his attention to the pillow still clutched in his arms, pink blooming over his cheekbones. “Um, yeah? As long as you don’t mind.”

Like Deran would mind. It was his fucking dream. “I just want you to feel better. I’ll do anything to help you.”

His friend made a choked noise, part sob and part snort, and nodded his head. If it wasn’t for the lack of recessive tinged scent in the air, Deran wouldn’t believe the high fever had burned away the very rare allele in Adrian’s system.

The silence stretched out uncomfortably and Deran struggled to fill the void. Adrian had always smoothed things over before. This was way harder than he’d anticipated.

But Adrian was worth it.

“I got us a place. It’s on the beach. We’ll probably want to drive over to Black’s Beach when we want to do some serious surfing but I thought you’d like to be close to the water.” Deran waited for Adrian’s reaction, holding his breath.

He hadn’t expected Adrian to drop the pillow, cross his arms, and scowl. “I suppose Smurf bought it for you.”

Deran felt his cheeks heat. “I’ve cut ties with Smurf.” At the look of incredulity, he continued to explain. “I got some investors to back me and I bought a bar off The Strand. I was able to roll the house into a loan.” Doms definitely got the perks when it came to finances and other opportunities and he was definitely taking advantage of them right now. He needed to provide for Adrian.

The scowl disappeared but Adrian replaced it by biting on his lip. The lip Deran was going to be passing food through any minute now. 

A knock on the door startled them both before Nina breezed in, covered tray balanced on a forearm. “I’m going to put a sign on the door so you’re not interrupted. If you need us just hit the call light. Any questions?”

Darting a glance at Adrian, he noted the other guy was still biting his lip, eyes downcast, looking shy. Clearing his throat, Deran answered. “No, I think we’re okay. Thanks, Nina.”

With a fond look at both of them, the nurse settled the tray on the tray table. She made eye contact with Deran. “You’d better sit on the bed otherwise you’re going to make a mess.”

Nodding that he’d heard, Deran rose to his feet and removed the lid, positioning the tray table nearby. Once Nina cleared the room, Deran sat on the edge of the mattress, near the head of the bed, where he could easily reach both the tray table and Adrian.

The contents were what he’d expected but they weren’t really going to appeal to Adrian’s appetite. A grilled ham and swiss sandwich had been cut into bite sized portions along with apple slices. Dessert looked the most promising—a brownie crumbled into a bowl with a chocolatey looking pudding. A cup held something to drink but he didn’t investigate it further. 

Deran wiped his hands on the medicated towelette included on the tray; the last thing he wanted to do was give Adrian some infection. 

“What are you naming the bar?” Adrian asked as Deran reached for a bit of sandwich. 

The other man obediently opened up as Deran inserted the gooey sandwich bit into his mouth. The trust implicit in Adrian’s gesture threatened Deran’s sanity.

He wanted _this_ so very fucking bad.

Adrian closed his eyes while he chewed the morsel. He swallowed audibly, grimacing, hand splayed over his chest. 

When Adrian opened his eyes, Deran lifted up the Styrofoam cup; it smelled like a strawberry-banana smoothie of some kind which Adrian used to love. As he aimed the straw toward Adrian’s lips, he collected himself. “I was thinking of naming it The Drop. What do you think?”

He’d already ordered the sign but he realized if Adrian hated it, he’d be canceling the order. 

Humming in approval, either of the smoothie or the name, Adrian nodded.

As Deran held the cup out, he admired the way Adrian’s lips pursed around the straw.

How nicely his cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

The way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the sweet concoction.

Despite the cramping in his arm from holding the smoothie up at an awkward angle, Deran could’ve stayed in this position forever.

With one last delicate slurp, Adrian sat back away from the straw. He turned his head away and closed his eyes as he reclined against the pillow at his back.

The pretty pink from earlier had left Adrian’s cheeks leaving behind pale skin dotted with grayish freckles. Deran needed to take better care of Adrian. “Hey, how about some more sandwich?” He picked up another morsel but when he held it up to Adrian, and his friend looked at it, he noticed the way Adrian’s lips were drawn in a tight line.

Setting the sandwich bit down, he picked up a slice of apple. “Maybe some fruit would settle your stomach?”

Adrian frowned, folding an arm protectively over his stomach. He lifted dull blue eyes shining with moisture. 

_Oh, shit_. Adrian was going to cry and that wasn’t something Deran could watch.

Pushing the tray table away, Deran settled Adrian more comfortably against the pillow. “Why don’t you rest and maybe later you’ll feel like trying something else?”

Catching Deran’s hand as he pulled away, Adrian shyly looked up at Deran. “Will you stay with me?”

Deran settled back onto the bed, threading an arm behind Adrian’s back before settling against the pillow.

Adrian melted into Deran’s side, resting his heavy head on his shoulder.

The hand feeding hadn’t been a rousing success but holding Adrian close was still a win in his book.

-0-

Dr. Singh met with them both in Adrian’s room so he could explain the next treatment option. Despite Deran’s attempts to dom-administer food, Adrian had continued to struggle with eating. 

Deran would’ve liked to blame it on Adrian but his friend had gamely tried to eat; after a few bites he became quiet and nauseated despite the Zofran medication prescribed. He would’ve pushed the food on Adrian if he thought they’d make a breakthrough but deep in his bones—in his heart—he could sense Adrian slipping away.

“This is a proven treatment for people in Adrian’s situation?” Deran had meant to do more research but he was either here at the Heat Center, trying to feed Adrian, or at The Drop, trying to get it ready to open. 

Dr. Singh cocked his head to the side, eyes staring into the middle distance; that was not a good sign in Deran’s estimation. The doctor cleared his throat. “I couldn’t find data on anyone having experienced the same constellation of symptoms as Adrian. I’m not suggesting that this has never occurred, just that Adrian and his situation are somewhat rare in published articles.”

Deran silently agreed; Adrian was rare but not because of some medical condition. Adrian was one of a kind. He didn’t care if Adrian regained his recessive allele status—he just needed him to be okay.

More than okay; to thrive.

He’d take him any way he could.

“How does this work exactly?” Adrian’s voice was soft and tentative but this was the first interest he’d shown in anything other than a strawberry-banana smoothie for weeks. 

Dr. Singh acknowledged Adrian’s attention to the subject with a smile; Deran knew the doctor, who was known for his clinical competence rather than his bedside manner, was worried for Adrian’s health. “You two will go to the Heat Room where your dominant will engage your allele gland. There’s a chance this will jumpstart your presentation again but even if doesn’t, it will create a temporary bond between the two of you.”

Adrian crinkled his nose up, light freckles stretched against pale skin becomingly. “Will it hurt?”

“As you know, the gland is located at the base of the neck, just below the skin. Deran will instinctively know where to sink in his incisor teeth to trigger your hormones. It might sting a little but it shouldn't do more than that.” When Deran made a noise, the doctor shifted his full attention to Deran. “Do you have any questions, Deran?”

“You’re talking about triggering the mating drive, right? The last time that didn’t work out so well.” Deran absolutely refused to do anything that caused Adrian harm. Going way back he’d always had the urge to protect Adrian but now that he’d presented as dominant, he physically didn’t think he could do something that would hurt him.

Dr. Singh set his ever-present tablet down. “Last time Adrian thought you were rejecting him. Are you going to reject him?”

“Fuck, no!” Deran blurted out.

This was a sore topic for Deran. Adrian laughed at Deran’s response and he couldn’t figure out if he was offended or relieved. 

“Okay, so if the bite doesn’t work on my recessive allele and it just calms me down, what should we expect?” Adrian sounded curious.

Deran blinked. Twice. Hard. _Doesn’t work?_. 

_This had to work._

“If you’re sexually compatible then you can expect to have amazing sex. Or so I’ve been told.” The doctor looked fondly at Adrian.

He might’ve received the same look but Deran’s brain was still trying to make sense of the whole _if this doesn’t work_ idea.

They both signed an informed consent form and then his favorite blond nurse, Nina, escorted them to another wing—the Heat Wing—and they got settled in a room. As soon as the nurse left, Adrian slid out of the light blue pajama pants and t-shirt issued by the hospital leaving him naked except for the light gray boxer briefs molded to his body.

The weight loss was evident from the hollows of Adrian’s cheeks, to his slimmer arms and torso…only his groin remained unchanged and Deran’s eyes just about popped out of his head as he took in the sight before him.

“Um, are you going to undress?” Adrian had his arms wrapped around his waist and Deran didn’t know if it was because he was body-shy now or if he was cold.

Deran shed his clothing in record time save his black boxer briefs; he didn’t want Adrian to feel either shy or cold. 

Adrian sunk onto the corner of the mattress with his back to Deran. He pushed his shaggy hair to the side, peaking over his shoulder at Deran. “Is this how you want me?” 

Unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth, Deran made his approach. “You’re perfect Adrian. Whatever happens here, you’re perfect for me. You get that, right?”

“But what if I don’t—?”

Deran cut off Adrian’s question by pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. When he drew back, he lightly touched the skin over Adrian’s gland with his fingertips. 

Adrian’s scent was still as tasty as before he presented but Deran didn’t feel the need to smother him with attention like he had at the hotel. Adrian’s body language was tense and Deran’s instincts ached to soothe the other man so he gave in to his need, sinking his teeth into Adrian’s vulnerable neck.

Sagging forward, Adrian relaxed so quickly Deran had to wrap an arm around his chest to keep him sitting upright. He carefully withdrew from Adrian’s skin, licking the puncture wounds softly. “How does that feel?”

Body tensing once again, Adrian sat up without needing Deran’s support. “I don’t feel any different.”

It was hard for Deran to reconcile Adrian’s words with his own reactions; he wanted Adrian with everything he had and if they didn’t have sex soon, Deran was going to lose his mind.

Foremost he needed to comfort the other man. _His other half_. “Maybe it happens gradually. Do you want to try for some of that amazing sex for now?” He cautiously moved around Adrian until he stood in front of him.

Adrian’s lips twitched into a small smile. “Let’s not talk about the doc while we do this, okay?”

“Anything you want.” Deran cupped Adrian’s face in his hands and leaned over to kiss him.

It didn’t take long before their tongues were dueling and Adrian was flattened onto his back with Deran grinding against him. When Deran fumbled for the lube on the dresser, Adrian heaved him to the side. “Hang on, who said you were going to top?”

Deran opened his mouth to argue—of course he would top, topping was literally tattooed into his DNA—but he caught sight of Adrian’s mutinous expression and rethought his response. 

He said he’d take Adrian any way he could and if that meant Adrian would top then Deran would grow accustomed to bottoming. Every instinct he had wanted to put up resistance to the very idea but he’d never even tried it. Maybe he would love it.

“Yeah, sure. You can top.” Deran handed the lube to Adrian.

Adrian stared at the pump dispenser full of lube in his hands. 

Making eye contact, Adrian bit his lip. Jesus, Deran wanted to bite Adrian’s lip himself when he watched even white teeth worrying at the plump pink skin. 

“You’d really let me top?” Adrian interrupted Deran’s hungry musings.

Deran shifted onto his side so he was facing Adrian; Adrian mirrored his position. Pushing his floppy hair from his face, Deran leaned forward and lightly kissed the bitten lip. When he drew back, he smiled. “Of course. I wasn’t kidding, Adrian. You’re it for me. I don’t care if you’re recessive or not.”

Adrian pressed forward and Deran found himself on his back, Adrian lying on top of him. 

Grinding.

“Don’t forget the lube.” Deran wasn’t even kidding. 

“I don’t want to top right now. In the future, yeah, absolutely, I want to try it. But right now, I want you inside of me. Just like before.” Adrian smiled down at Deran.

Deran’s breath caught; Adrian was stunning when his eyes flashed and his dimples winked. 

It seemed like forever since they’d come together so it wasn’t surprising that Adrian got off impressively quick with Deran following right behind.

What was surprising was how quickly Adrian fell asleep.

Deran grabbed some wipes and cleaned them both off before he drew Adrian into his arms. His dominant instincts had clamored for sex but just holding Adrian while he slept—watching over him, protecting him—satisfied him on a deeper level.

After a while Adrian stirred in his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to wake up.” Deran pressed a soft kiss to Adrian’s forehead.

Adrian crinkled his nose but he smiled. “Do you think we could order some food? I’m hungry.”

Moisture blurred his vision; Adrian was finally hungry. Thank fuck. “Yeah, of course. What do you want?”

“Do you think they could cut up some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?” Adrian leaned on an elbow as he stared at Deran through partly veiled eyelashes. PB&J’s were their thing. Before they were deemed old enough to use the kitchen appliances, they’d made their favorite sandwiches together.

Now it sounded like Adrian wanted Deran to hand feed him.

Deran swallowed wrong, sputtering. Once he caught his breath, he realized Adrian was holding on to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. You caught me by surprise. Um, before I call this in are you saying you want me to dom-administer this snack?” He wanted this so fucking badly but he was afraid to get his hopes up.

Adrian smiled, all white teeth and dimples again. “Yeah.” The smile melted away, leaving concern behind. “I’m not recessive though. It didn’t work.”

Scenting the air, Deran confirmed what Adrian said; the other guy still smelled tasty but the urge to control every aspect of his life was missing. Deran had always been a control-freak in the areas of his life he could control but his previous behavior had been downright scary. He didn’t want to own Adrian, except sexually maybe; things were looking up. 

Deran pounced on Adrian, knocking him onto his back. Straddled his waist. Pressed his excited cock to Adrian’s. “I don’t care.”

It wasn’t until after the third round of sex that Adrian let Deran request food.

While they waited, Deran hugged Adrian close. “Will you live with me, Adrian? Work at The Drop with me?” _Be mine._

Adrian nodded, solemn. “I would love to be with you, Deran. And best of all it’s my choice.”

Deran didn’t think his dominant allele was going to cause many problems for them. He loved Adrian. Needed him. Wanted to please him.

His body didn’t care that Adrian wasn’t recessive. 

Adrian was Adrian.

_His other half._

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story was eating disorders. That's four prompts for my 25-square bingo card completed. Onward!
> 
> Thank you for reading the Burn 'verse! It was fun to drop these characters into a different reality.


End file.
